game_highfandomcom-20200213-history
M
M, full name 'M/0∞NO, is the child of the pokemon glitch Missingno, originating from the generation one Pokemon games of ''Red, Blue, and Yellow.'' '' Personality M, knowing of their abilities and origins, feel very ashamed of what they are. Any mentions of glitches will make them sink back and try to disappear in the background, and getting specific with Missingno in particular makes things even worse for them. They know that their form can be affected by how they feel, so they try to keep a constant calm and push their emotions inside. However, as such, they appear very nervous and their form glitches here and there anyways. The emotions they keep inside also tend to build until... well, something unpleasant happens. Like glitching a small area. Oh dear. They can be very critical of themselves, and are always worried and fearful about 'losing control'. They also worry about someday ceasing to exist because, well, they're technically a glitch. And those things eventually get fixed, right? In any case, they don't deny that they're 'technically' not a video game character as some claim. They have very low self-esteem and self-worth, and hope that one day they might help with studies of why glitches occur in games and such. They feel very guilty for any glitches that might happen on campus, firmly believing that they have something to do with it. Because of their own origins, they have great sympathies for other characters who might be unsatisfied with where they come from. They're used to most being afraid of them and as such don't expect to make many friends, but are very glad for the few ones that they manage to make. They can be forgetful and might need a few reminders sometimes. Their speech might seem garbled or 'staticky' sometimes due to Glitch being their native language, and while knowing English, it's still their second language. They have a fondness for magical creatures from their own and other games... although tend to stay back from them because of their fear of corrupting them somehow. They're also agender, and go by they/them/theirs pronouns. Appearance M tries to keep as stable a humanoid form as possible. They have a very fragile form, and as such, can't do heavy activity lest it become a glitchy mess. This also applies to their emotions as well, and if their feeling anything particularly strongly then it can mess with their form too. Due to their parent's rather tall height according to their Pokedex entry, they can vary from standing at about 7' to 8', which is tall no matter how you look at it. They're also much, much heavier than they look, and somehow don't end up falling through the floor from how heavy they are. Not that they can take a lot of hits or anything but... well, don't plan on carrying them anywhere anytime soon. They have short hair that mostly appears purple with some light pink, white, and black specs in it, they try to style it to look as groomed. They have eyes that often vary from pure black or white. They try to appear as groomed as possible to try and offset any pre-conceived notions that others might have about glitches... not that it helps much. They try to look as calm as possible, but instead may look very nervous and anxious. They wear very thick glasses, without them everything would just look like a pixelated mess in their eyes. They also wear a light purple polo shirt with a white bow-tie, white jeans, and black shoes. These clothes might switch colors or even get splotches of pixelated patterns on them periodically. Relationships Family Their relationship with their parent, Missingno is... well, a strange one, considering they're glitches. As far as they know, Missingno did try to bring them up to the best of the ability, but at the same time, M is rather distant from Missingno. Even M isn't sure as to whether Missingno's intentions for putting them in Game High were good, bad... or even Missingno's choice at all. M really doesn't know all of the other glitches from their game ''or ''other games, so please, refrain from asking. Friends Considering what they are, friends are far and few between. What little they do have are greatly appreciated, though. Tends to be drawn towards those that aren't satisfied with what their 'fate' is likely to be either. They aren't really sure about if they're friends with Scaredy or not because, on one hand, she seems to stay away from them which seems to be the usual reaction anyways, but on the other hand Scaredy does seem genuinely nice... if very shy. Still, they seem to be... struggling with something? ... It's probably just them, though. They sympathize with Parker Gage greatly, from the low self-esteem to fear of imminent death. It's just that... well, Parker is afraid of them, which would be the usual reaction except M seems to remind them of something horrible, and despite wanting to support them knows that being near Parker would only cause more fear to him. So, they stay their distance from Parker... but does appreciate those phone-calls greatly. Has managed to be friends with Biscotti "Scotch" Toffee through their shared issue of often being called not 'real' video game characters, albeit for completely different reasons. Despite this, Biscotti doesn't turn away from M, which really excites M because wow! A real friend! M also gets candy that Biscotti doesn't particularly want, since M has a fondness for candy from their like of Rare Candies. Is close friends with the Outfielder because they both fear what their apparent fates are. M supports the Outfielder as much as they can. Has also tried to learn French from the Outfielder once, but seeing as how they have enough trouble with English as it is, it ended up all garbled. Feels as if they can relax a little with Curlz, as she doesn't seem to care in the slightest about their glitchy nature, although they certainly still keep themselves together for her safety, though... Has also tried to give suggestions about her situation with the Outfielder, such as giving an apology. That would be a good start! ... She, erm, doesn't seem to be taking their advice though. Oh well. They guess Andromeda Roswell is a friend...? She seems rather interested in them which is... better than being horribly threatened of them like much of the school is, they guess. M does answer their questions willingly, even if some of them seem rather... particular, and M sometimes wonders what Andromeda is saying when not speaking English... Although, as someone coming from the native language of Glitch to English, M can understand how hard it can be to grasp a language. M shares many anxieties with Arthur Hood, what with the whole struggle of not wanting to unintentionally hurt anyone around you, or not wanting to be seen as a monster, for that matter. Because of this, M makes it a point to treat Arthur as normally as possible, since they're more than aware of what it's like to be feared and ostracized for what you are... and what it's like to partially agree with them, too. Also takes careful note of Arthur's triggers. However, they make it a point to hide all and any candy they have when with Arthur, because M is a bit selfish when it comes to their favored treats of Rare Candies... not that it helps when it comes to Arthur sensing them, however. Has become friends with Duplicity as well, likely because of their similar, pushover natures when it comes to the whims of other students. They do admire how well Duplicity can shape-shift; M would love to be able to shape-shift without all those spare pixels around... Maybe into something a bit different than themselves. Then they could be friends with more students and they wouldn't look so scary and... We're getting off topic here. While not letting themselves go with their emotions in fear of what emotional outbursts could cause with their powers, they do find some solace in moping with Duplicity about their insecurities and such, especially when it's been a particularly hard day for M... That's not all they do, though. They also enjoy hanging out with Duplicity in general as one of the few friends they've managed to make... although politely refuses whenever Duplicity suggests to convert to her religion. Nemeses Unfortunately, just being a glitch means that you have a lot of these on the get-go, whether you actually mean any harm or not. It's not like it's for a bad reason either, giving the destruction that glitches have done before. They've tried to make friends with their roommate, Archel Ultramarine, but being from a Pokemon game, Archel seems all too aware of their parent's legacy and is determined to stay away from M at all costs. Perhaps if Archel didn't scatter from the room as soon as they walked in, they might get to know each other better... but really, what was M expecting? This also means that they're not too close to Maxime Carmine, who has a similar reaction of 'get as far as possible' when it comes to being in the same room as M. In short, M likely isn't meant to be friends with anyone related to their games. Alexander Greenbriar is... odd, even to M. Unlike most characters, especially from pokemon, he isn't afraid of M but... fascinated by M? Not in a good way though. Alexander often tries to push M one way or another, likely wanting to see what happens when they glitches out and such. More than angry or annoyed, M is worried that he ''will ''harm himself by making M glitch out too severely, so they either stay their distance or gets ready for Alexander's interactions. Rosey Steiff doesn't like them much, even if they insist they don't mean any harm. She seems very uncomfortable when around them, though, and stays their distance, because they'd hate to make things worse by forcing any friendships. Pet Oh, they'd really like a pet! Animals are always a delight to them... it's just that they might, you know, accidentally corrupt their data or something. So for now they're just satisfied by watching them in the distance. Romance Doesn't consider any sort of romance possible for a being like them, thinking anyone would be instantly repulsed by any sort of advances. Much time and bonding would be needed before M might consider a romance, although would be extremely hesitant to consider making the first move, and even more hesitant to accept any advances because, well... certainly a romantic relationship might get too emotional and they're afraid that would cause them to glitch badly, therefore harming their loved one as well. Gallery M.png|Normal M Glitch m.png|Glitch M Trivia *M is supposedly only part glitch, hence why their form is more... stable than others of their kind. It's also a mystery as to how M even came into existence in the first place. *Following the multiplying items glitch associated with Missingno., they too can multiply items... but more often than not it gets out of hand and whatever area the multiplying item is in needs to be quarantined to deal with said items. *They can transform into the forms of other Pokemon from their games, and can even transform into creatures from other games if they try hard enough! Might be a little glitchy, though. They can also take other forms, such as those of bones, ghosts, and question marks. *Tends to accidentally erase records sometimes, especially those associated with any achievements. *Their abilities aren't completely controlled, and are often affected by their mood. They can attempt to contain themselves, but may end up glitching their form instead, especially when very emotional. Category:Original Characters Category:OfaBetterName's Sorry Lot